


Like Real People Do

by majesticlolipop



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting molly, F/M, Molly is a darling, Sad Sherlock, Songfic, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly remember the night of the fall together. Song fic based on Hozier's song 'Like Real People Do'. Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

_**I had a thought, dear** _

_**However scary** _

_**About that night** _

Molly stared at a very pale and absent Sherlock Holmes, the golden hue of the London streetlights peeping through the curtains and staining his face. “Sherlock?” she said in a soft voice. He seemed completely oblivious to the woman beside him until she put her small hand on his bony shoulder. “Sherlock…” she repeated in her calm voice, although this was a bit firmer said then the first. He seemed to be shook from his thoughts and he looked at her, those piercing blue eyes she loved instead making her feel worried. He swallowed thickly and took the first breath in a while, looking away from her.

_**The bugs and the dirt** _

_**Why were you digging?** _

_**What did you bury** _

“It’s nothing Molly, g-go back to sleep.” He ordered her, his eyes shutting in annoyance when his stutter showed how emotionally effected he was from his thoughts. He straightened his back and lay back on the propped up pillows of his side of the bed.

Molly shook her head and kept her hand on his shoulder, sitting up a bit. “I’m already awake.” she said with a shrug, and Sherlock sighed softly, pulling his fingers under his chin. “Molly, you needn’t pretend like I didn’t wake you or that you were awake. As I said before, go to sleep.”

A beat passed, and Mollys bottom lip was chewed on before she curled her small body closer to Sherlocks and pulled his head onto her lap. “John. Am I wrong?” she asked softly.

Sherlock tried to protest but soon found his body betrayed him at the feeling of his head in her lap and her hands in his curls. He turned his face so he could nuzzle his nose against her stomach, and, in effect, hide his face. “Yeah.” he simply said.

Even though Sherlock seemed to be unaffected by everything life threw at him, something always seemed to come back to him when he was the most vulnerable. At night, when he wasn’t in control of his consciousness, his worst thoughts, fears and memories decided to replay like a movie in his dreams and he hardly ever was able to escape them before the bad things happened.

_**Before those hands pulled me** _

_**From the earth?** _

Molly didn’t say anything. She knew not to push Sherlock too much. Soon after, when Sherlocks arm came around her middle, and she felt a few wet patches on her pyjama top, she just ran a hand over the skin of his bare shoulders, the other still in his hair as he repeated over and over again things in a voice that was so raw but so quiet that if Molly hadn’t been observant she wouldn’t have caught it. “ _He’s my friend. My friend_. Thats what he said. He said that.”

_**I will not ask you where you came from** _

_**I will not ask and neither should you** _

The rise and fall of Sherlocks shoulders calmed after a while against Mollys hand and she gently trailed her fingers down his spine and over his shoulder bones, making Sherlock sigh contentedly and pull on her waist a bit. It wasn’t hard for him to move his head from her lap and tug her small body down to lay beside his, and he brought his broad arms around her frame and hugged her to him. Her warm hands came and slid around his waist as she rested her forehead against his.

“I’m okay now.” Sherlock breathed softly.

“I know.” Molly replied, gently tipping her head to kiss his forehead.

_**Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips** _

_**We should just kiss like real people do** _

Sherlock tilted his head too so that her lips made contact with his own instead of his skin. Molly couldn’t help but smile the tiniest bit at that and she kissed him for a moment, sliding a hand up his shoulders to his jaw. She traced a finger against the ridge between bone and skin and Sherlock let out a soft hum.

They soon found themselves breathless, Sherlock having made the kiss more passionate then intended and Molly broke away to catch her breath. She slid her fingers over his forehead and pushed his fringe back to cool his hot, red face. She gave him a soft smile and he stared into her brown eyes before tilting his head to leave a kiss to her palm.

_**I knew that look dear** _

_**Eyes always seeking** _

_**Was there in someone** _

_**That dug long ago** _

“Sherlock…” Molly whispered after a few moments. He shut his eyes at her tone and nuzzled his face into her palm this time. She opened her mouth to speak again but he beat her to it. “Do you remember that night, Molly? When I came to you…”

Molly nodded and gently caressed his cheekbone with her thumb. “Of course I do.” she said softly, her own voice going a bit more emotionally tinged as the memories came back. “You said I mattered.”

“Still do.”

“Quite right, too.”

The detective let out a soft and short laugh at that. “Don’t make jokes Molly.” he teased, although there was no malice in it. “But yes. Do you remember that night?” he asked.

Molly nodded again.

“You saw me then.” Sherlock breathed softly and leaned into her again, hiding his face into her neck.

“I saw you before too.” She corrected, trying not to get into detail about it.

**_So I will not ask you_ **

**_Why you were creeping In some sad way I already know_ **

_He had been unrecognisable that night. No longer the calm, cold and shrewd detective. Not at first, anyway. He had come back into the morgue, practically hyperventilating. She had looked at him with large eyes, after remaining calm and collected throughout the ordeal. Even though she knew it wasn’t real… seeing him fall from the roof still effected her. She wasn’t expecting him to look at her and suddenly bring her into his arms and bury his face into her hair. She wasn’t expecting to feel his chest heave against her cheek. And before it all started, it had ended, and he was walking out of the lab door with his brother in tow._

_And that was the last she saw of him._

_**So I will not ask you where you came from** _

_**I would not ask and neither would you** _

“You did.” Sherlock said with a slight smile she felt against her skin. She trailed her hand up his neck and into his hair again as he pulled back a bit after leaving a soft kiss to the underside of her jaw. “you did…”

The woman gave him a loving smile and looked into his eyes. “I needed it.” Sherlock said. “I needed someone to-”

“-you needed me, you mean.” she said with a slight grin.

Sherlock chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I needed you. Wouldn’t have thought I’d still be here, needing you, when the memories arise again.”

Molly scoffed a bit at that. “You only admit that when you’ve had a bit of cry. You do realise you tried to make me go back to sleep a half hour or so ago?” she asked skeptically.

The man beside her rolled his eyes. “Stop being smug. Just because I can indulge in my emotions now, doesn’t mean I lost my-”

**_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_ **

**_We should just kiss like real people do_ **

“-ego.”

“Oi!” he exclaimed but soon rolled his eyes, knowing she was right. Molly started giggling softly and Sherlock poked her side.

“Speaking of needing someone…..since we’re awake now..” Sherlock mused with a smirk and Molly rolled her eyes but leaned up to kiss him. “Cheesy line. You’ve been spending too much time with me.”

“Hardly a complaint.” he said before kissing her much more passionately then before.

**_I could not ask you where you came from_ **

**_I could not ask and neither could you_ **

**_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_ **

**_We could just kiss like real people do_ **

**Author's Note:**

> First Sherlolly ficlet really, let me know how you liked it. Lots of love, -Katch


End file.
